The Wolf and The Lamb
by pumpkinfrack
Summary: Link Katsuo is 23 and works for a business company owned by Daphnes Hyrule. Zelda Hyrule is 17 and the bosses daughter. One day Mr. Hyrule asks Link to take Zelda out to do things and he agrees, but only for the money,or so he says. What challenges do they have to overcome to be together? A tit smacking good story. LinkxZelda **RATED M FOR LANG/LEMON** **PLEASE REVIEW**
1. The Boss' Daughter

_**Welcome everyone to this new story of mine.**_

_**This story will contain strong language, scenes inappropriate for children, and drama.**_

_**So, it's basically a soap opera, without the bad actors.**_

_**Please check out my other Legend of Zelda fanfiction "You Could Be the One" if you haven't already.**_

_**Don't forget to review, favorite and follow the story. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

Every morning I woke up to the same goddess forsaken sound of my fucking alarm clock. I get up at the same time, 6:15 a.m., take a 20 minute shower, eat breakfast, get dressed and leave for work by 7:15 a.m. I went to the same shitty job every day. I worked in a business office building in the heart of Hyrule City, capital of Hyrule. My boss, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, was a fat fuck face who pissed me off every day. He looks down on his workers because he has become rotten from the amount of riches and fame he has. His ancestors are the ones who discovered Hyrule, and started most of the major business with in it.

I got in my car and checked the time, which took me by surprise. It read 7:05 a.m., which meant maybe for once I wouldn't be late. I started my small silver 2005 Kia, and pulled out of my apartment complex. I turned on the radio, but was disgusted by what they chose to play. Fergie's song, Fergalicious was playing through my speakers, which made me wonder why they were even playing this shitty song. It wasn't 2006 anymore, but then again, the more common music of today isn't any better. I sighed and flipped to the radio talk show Honest Hyrule.

"Well, Malon, tell us what is going on in the news today." The first host asked.

"Can do, Saria. Well everyone, it is official. Rauru Daphnes Hyrule is now engaged to the woman he has been seeing for the past few months." Malon announced. I rolled my eyes, like anyone actually gave a damn about that. "Rauru and his hottie, Navi Lights got engaged last night at the party Daphnes Hyrule had thrown to celebrate his son's 25th birthday. It is unknown when and where the wedding will be." I shut off the radio and pulled into work.

I walked into the building, while putting my black tie on. I bid the receptionist a good morning and made my way over to the elevators. Somehow, I managed to get a lucky break and I work on the highest level of business deals. I punched in the button for floor 45 and waited for the door to close. It slowly started to shut, but I saw a blonde young lady running trying to catch it before it left. I stuck my foot in the door, causing it to open up for her. She flew herself inside, panting from exhausting.

"Can..you..press the button..for floor 45..?" She asked me while out of breath.

"I already did." I responded. She sent me a confused look, and slightly worried that I might be following her. "That's where I'm heading too, young lady. Don't get all freaked out." I told her, knocking her off of her high horse. I analyzed her face, which seemed oddly familiar. She had big bright sapphire blue eyes, and long blonde hair. She was a bit shorter than me, and also looked rather young. I looked away and decided to stop focusing on her before she started to think I was following her.

We reached the top floor, and the elevator dinged at it opened. A couple of my co-workers greeted me and I waved hello back. I walked over to my usual desk and began the same boring work I did every day. Taking calls, filling out papers, then copying and filing those papers. Some of the secretaries would stop by every now and then to chat about the social events I should be attending. I just sat there and listened to them, it was usually best not to argue with them.

"Link, Daphnes would like to speak with you." said Cremia, Daphnes assistant. I got up and followed her to his lair of doom, dreading whatever was about to happen.

"Ah, Link. Take a seat, would you." I gulped and placed my butt in the chair he pointed to. "Right then," he started "I called you hear because my daughter, Zelda, told me you stopped the elevator for her earlier, is this true?" He asked me while pointing up at her.

"Yes sir." I nodded at him. I saw him smile, a creepy smile, but also a good sign.

"Wonderful. My office needs more people like you, Link. Kind, but hard workers. Now, I know I always pick on you and give you a lot of crap, but I believe that it has made you one of my best workers, wouldn't you agree?" He asked. I just nodded, I really wasn't sure what to say.

"Excellent, this means I can trust you with this next task." He said confidently while leaning back in his large black chair. He coughed slightly. "My daughter, Zelda, is only 17 and I believe is in need of a care taker." Oh fuck. Hell no, there was no fucking way I was watching a snot nosed brat. I looked up at her, and saw her smile warmly at me. This had to have been her idea, but why?

He cleared his throat before continuing, "I know this is out of the blue, but out of all my top workers you are the only one I can seem to trust since you get stuff done. That is why I am asking this of you. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you could handle it." He said, looking me straight in the eyes with his piecing grey spheres. I could feel a sweat breaking out around my neck.

"What would this require me to do, sir?" I asked. I was rather curious as to what I would have to be doing, because it isn't like I can say no. If I did, chances are I would lose my job.

"Well, I just need someone to keep her entertained. I will pay for all of the expenses and even give you a $500 dollar raise." I felt my eyes bulge a little at his offering, which he seemed to notice because he smirked. "Do we have a deal, Mr. Katsuo?" He folded his arms, and continued to eye me down.

"Yes, Mr. Hyrule, we do." I answered him. My eyes shifted between the two of them. He smiled and nodded, then motioned for me to return to work. I got up and headed towards the door only to be stopped by his words again.

"Also, Mr. Katsuo, this will require you to make an appearance at all my social events. Make sure to dress sharp." He said. I nodded and thanked him and left the room.

Well, fuck. I cornered myself into the Hyrule family's lies and traps. My life was officially over. I walked back to my desk and rested my head against the cold hard wood for a minute. My mind was racing with thoughts consisting of 'Why did it have to be me?' or 'What if I fuck up and get fired?' Fuck my life.

The rest of the day went by at a turtle speed. Cremia had stopped by my desk a couple of times giving me numbers, addresses, and information regarding Zelda and Daphnes Hyrule. I had Zelda's cellphone number, Daphnes' cellphone number, and their home phone number, both of their emails, their house address, and Zelda's medical record. What did I get myself into? Babysitting a fucking kid, that's what. All because my greedy ass wanted that pay raise he offered me.

I left the building around 5:30, and began heading for my car when I got a text message from someone. I pulled my android out of my pocket and checked it and groaned. Of fucking course it is from Zelda, and of fucking course she wants to go get something to eat since the rest of her family was busy tonight. I sighed and texted her back telling her to meet me in the front lobby.

I waited a couple of minutes before the blonde emerged from behind the elevator and walked over to me. She gave me a really big smile, and I just raised my eyebrow at her. When she noticed I was questioning her actions, she just awkwardly starred at me.

"Are you going to tell me why all of this came up so suddenly?" I poked the question at her. I noticed her face had started turning a light shade of pink as she glanced down at the ground. I rolled my eyes. Whatever, it didn't really matter. "Come on, let's go. Where do you want to eat at?" I asked. She looked back up and me and smiled again.

"Olive Garden would be nice." Her voice chimed like soft bells in the wind. I nodded and the two of us headed out to my car.

**_Okay, this is a teaser for the moment. I got a couple of messages asking if I would at least upload the first chapter, so I decided to._**

**_I won't be putting any more up until I finish the first 10-15 chapters because it would be easier on me._**

**_Please leave the story reviews so I can know if you want me to finish it or not_**

**_Don't forget to check out my other story_**

**_"You Could Be the One" _**

**_Thank you!_**


	2. Olive Garden

As we pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the nearest Olive Garden, which incidentally was quite far away and that was probably what she planned. I tried to keep myself focused on driving as much as possible, but from time to time I would find myself glancing between her and the road. Of course, she wasn't really paying much attention to me; her big blue eyes were glued on the window, watching the city scape pass by us as I drove.

Something told me she didn't really get out often, maybe it was the way she was acted, or the way she dressed, or both, but I could just tell she didn't really go out often. Her soft long blonde hair fell down her small figure, stopping around her slim waist. Despite her fame and age, she didn't really dress like most stars do. She maintained a modest profile. She wore a long magenta dress that went down past her knees and the sleeves met at her elbows. The collar was rounded and dipped slightly below her collar bones. It was actually kind of shocking to see that she didn't appear like her older siblings often did on.

"What are you looking at?" Zelda asked me, which caught me off guard. My eyes shot back to the road, and I acted like I had no idea what she was talking about. "Weren't you just looking at me? Were you being a pervert?" She asked.

"Oh for goddess sakes, kid. Stop acting like my goal in life is to get in your pants. Just because you are a kid, and I am an adult doesn't mean I want to be involved with you." I said rolling my eyes at her. Dumb kids. All they can ever think is how they are the center of the world; also, shame on whoever taught her grown men were always rapists. I sighed at the argument, and looked out of the corners of my eyes. She was looking at me with an unreadable face; her plump pink lips were in a straight line, and her eyes were slightly squinted. She shook her head and then went back to looking out the window. Thank goddess she didn't try to argue.

"Will you turn on the radio?" She asked. I didn't respond, I just reached for the button and pushed it on for her. The rest of the ride there was filled with shitty music and her singing to just about every song that came on. Needless to say, my head was pounding by the time we reach our destination.

When we arrived to Olive Garden around 6:45 p.m., which is when I normally eat. The girl zipped out of my car and into the restaurant before I could even turn off my car. I turned it off, got our and locked it behind me and followed her into the building. She was already talking to the hostess getting us seats for the evening. I walked up to the two of them and realized I noticed who the hostess was. It was my good friend from college, Romani, who is Cremia's younger sister. She's the reason I was able to get such a high paying job.

"Hey, Roma!" I walked around the podium and gave her a big hug, which engulfed her small figure. She patted my back, asking for release. I asked her where we would be sitting and she showed us the way.

"So, is this your girlfriend, Link?" Romani asked him. I was taken completely by surprise. My good friend thought I was dating this little kid? I started laughing at her question, which caused her face to turn a little pink. I started shaking my head no, and her response was to let out an awkward laugh.

"No, no! Goddess no. Her dad is paying me to babysit her." I told her. Romani nodded, and her face appeared to be relieved. I could hear Zelda slightly growling behind me.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!" She yelled, drawing the attention of other customers. She crossed her arms, and shot both of us a glare. "Just because you're mad my dad asked you to take me out, and your little girlfriend is jealous doesn't give you the right to be a jerk to me." She whined. Well, this could have gone better.

I looked at Romani's face, which was as red as a beat. "I'm so sorry, ma'am" She apologized and took us to our table and left without another word.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked Zelda. "You embarrassed my friend." She looked up at me from her phone and glared. She ignored my question and went back to doing whatever it was she was doing. I sighed and placed my face in my hands. This is great, just fucking great. I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head from annoyance.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before our waitress finally arrived. Thank goddess. She gave us our menus and told us what was on special and took our drink order. Zelda got a glass of water, and I ordered myself some wine. There was no way I would be able to make it through the rest of the night sober.

"You know, it isn't safe to drink and drive. I thought you were supposed to be responsible." Her words had a punch behind them. I could tell she wasn't going to forgive me anytime soon. She's just like a child. I sighed, there wasn't much I could do after all.

"It'll be fine, and I am responsible. I'm only going to have a little bit while we are here." I replied. She rolled her eyes and went back to her phone again. "What are you doing?" I asked her, and of course, she ignored me. Whatever, I don't really care what she is about. I pulled out my phone and decided to send a text to Romani.

_L: Hey, I'm sorry for how she acted. She's just a kid, what can you expect? :P_

_R: It is okay, Link. It isn't your fault she acts that way. It's whoever her parents are. I mean, they don't want to spend time with her so they are paying you to do it for them._

I couldn't help but to let out a slight chuckle from her text.

"What's so funny?" Zelda asked, looking up and me curious as to what I was doing.

"Nothing. My sister just sent me a funny message, that's all."

"Can I know what it is?"

"No, it is an inside joke." She huffed out in frustration and went back to her phone. "Do you know what you want to order? Our waitress should be back soon."

"Yes, I get the same thing every time. The cheese stuffed ravioli's with marinara sauce." I nodded, and decided to look at the menu to decide what I wanted. The waitress came back right as I finished deciding what I wanted. She placed a basket of fresh bread sticks and our drinks on our table and took our orders. Zelda got her ravioli, and I got a plate of chicken alfredo. Once she left, the two of us went back to ignoring each other.

I took a drink out of my wine glass, pursing at the slightly sour flavor. I took another gulp out of it, and smiled. Nothing could beat alcohol, well in my mind that is. A lot of people tend to argue with me and say sex or money is better, but I can't agree. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some lame ass virgin, I could probably pick up a chick or two if I tried, but I honestly prefer to be alone. As for money, I make a fair share working for her father, so it wasn't really an object of worry, yea, I love it and I'm a greedy son of a bitch, but drinking was my thing.

I glanced at my watch, it had been 10 minutes since we ordered our food, which was at 7:10 p.m. I looked around the restaurant attempting to find our waitress to ask her if our food was finished, and then I spotted her carrying out a large black platter with two dishes on it. Score! Dinner was here, finally. She walked over and placed the two entrees down in front of us. I dug in, not being able to contain myself since I was actually rather hungry; I just hadn't noticed it until my food was placed in front of me. I looked up and Zelda was slicing open her ravioli and eating them in smaller bite size proportions. I could see the look of delight on her face as she ate. Well, that is one less thing to worry about, and I went back to my own meal.

The creamy and smooth texture of the sauce, noodles, and chicken was perfect. I sighed in relief after I finished my meal. I patted my stomach and closed my eyes. I could still hear Zelda's silverware clinking and clanking as she cut up her ravioli. I peeked out of one of my eyes to see how much more she had left, and luckily she was almost finished eating.

"Can we get dessert?" she asked with a mouth full of noodle and cheese. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was looking at me while she stabbed her final ravioli with her fork, and lifted the whole thing up to her mouth. She placed the entire thing inside her mouth, which surprised me a bit since they were about as big as the top part of a cup or glass. She chewed on it a bit, and then swallowed. She threw me a really big grin that just read 'Dessert now please?' I sighed.

"Fine, you can get dessert, but it has to be to go." She clapped and cheered for a second, showing her excitement about the sugary treats. Our waitress came back and took our empty plates away and also took down Zelda's dessert order, which was a piece of Tiramisu. We waited a few minutes, and our waitress came back with our bill and her cake. I paid her, and then we left.

"Alright, time to get you home, Ms. Zelda." I said, feeling a bit excited and relieved to have her off of my hands. I heard her groan. "What, don't you want to go home? So you can get away from me?" I asked, trying to convince her that's what she wanted.

"No! Home is so boring. Rauru spends day and night with that annoying witch fiancée of his. Hilda is usually never home because she's off doing her modeling career. Sheik is too busy with school at Hyrule University to have time to hang out with me." She complained.

"Don't you have any friends..? Like kids you go to school with..?" I asked.

She shook her head and said "No. Daddy didn't allow any of us to attend normal schools. I've been homeschooled my entire life and I have no friends." She pouted. I kind of felt bad for her. She never got to be a kid and grow up with friends and do whatever it is girls do growing up. "He said it was too dangerous for us and his businesses. I've always had a private instructor. He let Sheik go to university though because of what she is studying. She wanted to be a crime scene investigator." I nodded, a bit surprised at how lonely her life was.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that." She didn't respond, and went back to looking out the window. "How do I get to your house?" She pulled up a GPS on her phone, which routed me to it. It was about 15 minutes away from where we currently were. No big deal, I followed the route it gave me, and we were there in no time. I pulled in the gates and dropped her off in front of the large mansion, and she thanked me. I watched as she ran up the stairs, and through the large white front door. I sighed, thanking the goddess for letting her go easily. I pulled out, and drove back to my apartment.

When I got home I was greeted by my cat, Fi. She started meowing like crazy when she saw me. She ran over to me and pawed my feet, which meant she was hungry and wanted something to eat. I went into the kitchen, and got her some dry cat food and poured it into her bowl on the floor. I rubbed her head in between her ears, giving her some affection since I was gone for a while today. I walked to the bathroom, got in the shower and began washing my hair. Halfway through the shower I decided I needed a beer to drink while washing.

I went and got Dos Equis out of my fridge and returned to my shower. Who ever thought of shower beers was a genius. Why not combine two of the most enjoyable things in life together? It was probably Serendipity for whoever started doing it, and it is my own little personal slice of heaven. I washed my body and thought about what I would have to do tomorrow.

I have to go to work, obviously. Then I might have to hang out with brat face again, uhg. Then when I get home I have to invite Kaepora and Majora over to get caught up on stuff for work. Goddess, work just never goes away. I was drawn out of thought when my water nearly froze my skin.

"Ah, cold! Fuck!" I said as I slightly slipped while getting out of the shower. Luckily I caught myself on the frosted shower door. I grabbed my towel, dried off and then went to my room. I glanced at the clock, which read 10:06 p.m. Had three hours really gone by from when I last checked the time? I guess so. I pulled on a black pair of boxers and went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I brushed for a couple of minutes, making sure that my mouth was minty fresh and sparkling white. I rinsed out my mouth after I finished. I yawned and decided to head to bed. It was probably best to get a lot of sleep since I had no idea what tomorrow would have waiting for me. Everything was going to be different now since I have to take care of Ms. Zelda Hyrule.

Fuck my life.


	3. Zelda's House

**_Hello everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates/connection. I have been working like crazy, and insanely tired for the past few days._**

**_I have this chapter for you, and one for "You Could Be the One" soon. _**

**_I hope you all have a lovely day!_**

**_ENJOY._**

My alarm clock went off at 6:15 a.m., which interrupted my wonderful dream. I owned a huge beach house in Great Bay, which was on the far west side of Termina. Don't get me wrong, I love Hyrule, and as far as living goes it's a lot better here, but we have no beaches. We have a giant lake called Hylia, but I don't want a lake house, I want a beach house. I sighed, all I wanted was to go back to my peaceful dream filled with beer, ladies, and summer fun.

I rolled out of bed and began to follow my morning routine. After everything was finished I realized I was a little bit ahead of schedule again and was pretty pleased to see that. I gathered my stuff for work and left my apartment and headed to the parking lot to get my car. I unlocked it and got into the driver's side. Before leaving the parking lot I checked my phone. I had 3 missed text messages all from Zelda. Holy shit, this is not good. She is acting like I am her new pal now. I read her messages

_Z- 12:08 a.m.: Hi, Link! :D_

_Z- 2:13 a.m.: Are you awake? I am bored! Talk to meee! :b_

_Z- 4:36 a.m.: Text me when you wake up, please?:3_

I groaned and set my phone down. I started my car and began to head for work. Nope, just nope. There was no way I was on board with this whole _'Let's be friends!' _ordeal. Just because I agreed to watch you doesn't mean we are friends, missy. I remembered last night and how she said she didn't have any friends. I felt a twinge of guilt in my gut. Fuck, maybe I should be nicer. She doesn't really have anyone else to talk to besides me. I sighed and rolled my window down. The cool spring air blew across my face and through my hair.

I pulled into the ginormous office building called "Hyrule Offices". Very original or whoever named it. I walked in through the large glass double doors and headed for the elevator. Inside stood a tall slim woman. She had long grape colored hair that flowed perfectly. Her eyes shone like brightly shined rubies. He face was pale, and well sculpted; she had a slender nose, sharp cheek bones, and a nice slender jawline. I honestly couldn't help myself from starring at her. She pressed the button for floor 45, and I couldn't help but to wonder what she had to do there.

She slightly coughed, and I looked over at her. "Aren't you going to press a button..?" She asked me in a slightly snobby way. I gave her confused and slightly irritated look.

"No, I work on floor 45." I responded coldly. She raised her eyebrow; her facial expression appeared to be skeptical about what I said. "I do, really." I insisted. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Oh goddess, some attractive girls could be total bitches. I rolled my eyes at the thought of her. She acted like queen of the universe. The way she stood, the way she looked at me with demeaning eyes, the tone in her voice even rang like a bitch.

The elevator stopped at floor 45 and we both got off and she strutted off to Mr. Hyrule's office. I followed her steps until she was no longer visible. I went to my desk and called over Majora and Kaepora. They both showed up and we began to discuss stuff for tonight.

"So, one of our business wants to expand to more locations and they want to have a board meeting with Mr. Hyrule." Majora explained. "They think it would be a great idea to add two other locations on the further parts of the city, which would increase business and consumer visits. Which, they wouldn't be wrong; adding more joints would be better. If we can put them in more places, people won't have to drive far away to get their products and they won't always be jammed packed, which isn't good for costumers or workers. I think we should try to convince Mr. Hyrule." She finished her explanation on the situation.

"Honestly, we just have to prove to him that he will make more money by opening up these food joints. If he doesn't think he will earn more business then he won't do it." I added in. "So, our main goal is to look at current levels of business, and maybe get some feedback from people in the city. If we got some people to tell us if they would purchase food from the place if it were closer, then that would make it easier." I told them. They both were nodding in agreement.

"Well, I guess that is where I come in handy." Kaepora added in. "I can easily get the results and form the graphics needed to convince him. I'll ask people where they live and if they would like another one opened up at the current one. That will only leave us with figuring out where we can put them." He finished. I tapped my chin for a minute.

"Well…" I started to say, unsure of if it was a good idea, but it was worth a try. "There is an empty plot of land over by my apartment building, and it is about 20 minutes away from the current one. I think that may be a good place to put one. There are a lot of apartment complexes in the area I live in." I looked at both of them, and they were nodding and agreeing. "So, that takes care of one location. Do either one of you have a map?" I asked.

Majora brought over a paper version map of Hyrule, and all three of looked at it. She placed pins in the map to indicate where the locations can be. Kaepora pointed to a place on the map which was about 45 minutes away from my apartment building. I looked a bit closer and realized that it was also right down the road from Zelda's huge ass mansion. I wasn't sure if I should agree or not... If I did she would be expecting me to buy her food from there, but if I said no I wouldn't be helping anyone besides myself.

"That looks great, Kaepora! What do you think Link?" Majora asked me. I starred at it for another second or two before answering.

Yeah… That's a great place for it." I tried to sound as convincing as possible, although I don't know if it worked. Majora stuck the pin in and smiled.

"Great! Now that is done. Now we need to start looking at numbers and estimating. Link, you can do that, right?" Well, I guess I did convince them. I nodded at her question. "Kaepora will take care of surveys and people's thoughts, and I will take care of boss and the company. This went by a lot faster than I thought. How about we cancel tonight's meeting and meet up next week. That way we have time to get stuff done, sound good?" She asked. Kaepora and I nodded in agreement and she smiled, and then they went back to their own desks to do their work.

I sighed and glanced up at the clock, which read 3:28 p.m. I checked my phone, which had a couple missed messages from Zelda. Not again… I think I am going to have to have a word with her about this… I clicked open my phone and read her messages.

_Z-12:34 p.m.: Hey! You didn't text me! :c _

_Z-1:45 p.m.: Are you busy at work? How is it?_

_Z-2:25 p.m.: How about you come over today after work? We can do something fun at my house!_

_Z- 3:10 p.m.: I'll be waiting for you in the front office after work today! See you later._

Fuck, looks like I wasn't getting out of this one. I should try to be nicer to her, after all, I am being paid on how well I treat her. I guess she isn't too bad, just a little immature sometimes. Maybe I should try and get to know her. I decided on trying to get to know her today after work. I nodded, but I was also sure I was going to regret my decision later.

The last two hours of work flew by rather quickly. I crunched my numbers and did the costs for how much building two more stores would be, and it was out there, but it was doable. It would be kind of nice to have one of the Hyrule Café's right across from my apartment. I could get coffee every morning, which was always a nice way to start the day off.

I finished my work around 5:15 and said goodbye to everyone and headed for the elevator. I checked my phone, only to find Zelda had texted me again about two minutes ago,

_Z: I am waiting down in the lobby for you! :D_

Oh boy, she was serious, now I actually have to go and try to be nice and get to know her. I frowned at my phone, slightly disappointed that she had shown up. I want to be nice to her, and get along with her, but she makes it so damn hard because she's slightly annoying. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of an excuse to get out of this. I pushed the button to the lobby in the elevator. It gave me about a minute to think of an excuse.

When I got down to the first floor and the doors opened, I saw Zelda standing about five feet away from the elevator. She waved a smiled at me and walked over. I gave her an awkward smile. My mind was racing, c'mon, Link! You can think of something!

"Hi, Link! Ready to go?" She asked me. I bit my lip again and exhaled.

"I don't think I can go, Zelda..." I started to say, and then I panicked and said the only thing I could think of. "I have a date tonight." Her eyes widen in shock for a few seconds, but then she started laughing a lot. My face turned slightly red at her reaction. Why in the hell was she laughing so much?

"With who!?" she cackled. "Who would willingly go on a date with you?!" I scowled at her. Now that was just plain mean to hear from a 17 year old brat. I could feel my blood start to heat up. "You aren't very nice, Link. Who would put themselves through that? Now really, what is the reason?" she asked me while still giggling. I just starred at her. My blood was beginning to boil. I gave her a nasty look and decided it was best to just go. I walked away from her and headed out to my car, but unfortunately she followed me right on my heels. I tried walking faster to lose her, but that didn't work. She started jogging to keep up with me.

I climb into the driver's side of my car and started it, but she was able to get in too before I could zip off and leave her alone in the garage. She lightly poked my arm, trying to get my attention.

"Awh, come on, Mr. Grumpy Pants. I was just teasing you a little. You aren't that un likable." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You act like I care what a 17 year old brat has to say about me." I said harshly. I made an angry face at her and could see she was slightly pouting. I exhaled sharply at her. "What is it?"

"I am sorry, Link. I didn't mean to upset you, that's all." She apologized to me. I slightly coughed. I guess she's okay.

"It's fine. I guess we should head back to your house then, yes?" I asked her. She turned to face me and gasped a little bit too.

"Wait, you're actually coming over? What about the date?!" She questioned me. I could tell I had taken her by surprise.

"I lied. I don't actually have a date." I told her the truth. "I just didn't feel like coming over, but it is fine. I can go to your house." I looked at her and saw her head fall into her lap. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Well, I can't take it back now. I started my car and began to make my way to her house, which was about 20 minutes away from work.

I pulled into her gates and parked on the drive way she pointed to. We got out and she ran over and grabbed my wrist. She drug me across the lawn and up the stairs, and then through the large white front doors. The inside of her house was humongous. A beautiful chandelier hung from the center of the front room. Two marble staircases looped in the room and led to the upstairs portion of the house. I looked around and noticed there were rooms in every direction.

The walls were white adorned with gold and red curtains and decorations. All the furniture I could see was sleek and black. There were family portraits on every wall in the house. Before I could finish looking around she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs, and to the left. She was running through the hall, and pulled me all the way to the last door in the corridor.

She opened the door, and exposed her large bedroom, which was around the same size as my apartment. She pushed me inside and told me to make myself comfortable, and let without another word. I glanced around the room. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of baby pink. Her furniture was a shade of ivory. The floors were a dark wood color, but mostly covered up by fuzzy rugs pink and white rugs. She has a large round bed that was covered with light pink blankets. In the right corner there was a desk filled with a mountain of art supplies. She had a vanity for her to do her makeup at, a dresser for clothes, a couch, and a coffee table, a TV that hung on the wall. Her entire room made my apartment look like a piece of crap. I sighed out loud, soaking in all the luxury located in just one room.

I took off my shoes since she told me to make myself at home. I went over to her couch and sat down, my body sinking into the soft plush cushions. I picked up the TV remote and turned it on. The first thing that popped up was the talk show host Malon from Honest Hyrule was on. She was gabbing away about some couple who was on her show. I flipped through the channels, but I couldn't really find anything of interest.

After a couple minutes of leaving me alone in her room, she came racing back in with two other girls. I glanced up at the, and realized I recognized one of them.

"You! You're the girl from the elevator this morning!" I said while pointing at the tall girl with long strands of purple hair. Her ruby eyes were staring into my soul, I could feel them burning away parts of me.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to point at people?" She asked while sticking her nose in the air and placing her hands on her slender hips. I pulled my arm back awkwardly. Well, no, I guess my mom never did teach me that. "Well, are you going to answer me?" She asked another question while eyeing me again. I gulped.

"Uh, no, she didn't." Was the room hot, or was it just me? I felt a bit of sweat drip down my neck.

"And why not?" She asked while snarling at me.

"Well, uhm..." I began, but I wasn't sure how to say it. I decided to just be as blunt as possible. "Because she is dead." I watched as all three of their faced widen in shock, and then they all slightly dropped to a sad expression.

"Oh, I am sorry for asking then." She coughed slightly to clear her throat which sounded like it was tightened with tears. "I am Hilda, the second eldest child of Daphnes Hyrule and Amelia Hyrule. I am a professional model. " She reached out her long slender arm, extending her hand towards me. I took a hold of it gently, afraid as if I might break it, and shook it. She dressed of elegance. A long white gown hung around her narrow figure; she had white gloves of the same color that laced up her arms to her elbows. Around the crown of her head she wore a simple gold head piece. She waved goodbye to the three of us, then left the room

"And who are you?" I turned to the other one to ask. She had long blonde hair, the same color as Zelda's, which was worn in a braid; she had bangs that laid in front of her left eye. Hilda. Her skin was the same milky white color. She dressed in blue tee shirts with dark skinny jeans and converse. She had bandages wrapped around her wrists and hands for some reason. And wore a bandana that covered her neck.

"I am Sheik, the third child of Daphnes and Amelia." She said while reaching out to take my hand. I grasped hers, and she grasped mine and gave it a hard squeeze and shake. "I'll see you two around. It was nice meeting you, Link. Also, don't think Hilda is rude or snobby. She just lacks a way with people, that's all." She waved bye to us and then left Zelda and I alone in her room.

"They seem to like you!" She chimed at me. I wasn't sure if that is what I would consider 'liking' someone. I shrugged at her and she gave me a slight pout. "Oh come on, Link. We have stuff to do." She said while giving me a mischievous grin

"Like what?!" I asked, a bit concerned about what was going to happen.

"Oh, nothing…maybe some makeup, and a new hairdo… and a pretty dress…" she laughed at the face I made when she said that, so I only assumed it wasn't very attractive and my eyes and mouth were hanging wide open.

"Better idea!" I said, moving a little bit away from her and she raised her eyebrow at me. "Why don't we play hide and seek? A game like that would have to be crazy fun in a place like this."

"Okay, but if I win, I get to do your makeup!"

"What do I get if I win?"

"Anything your little heart desires." I felt my heart almost skip a beat at her words and how she said them. She practically whispered them. "I'll ask Sheik and Hilda if they want to play. We will hide. Whoever gets found first loses a point, and if either one of us can't find the other then we also lose a point. So, four rounds and whoever has the higher score wins, okay?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "Let me get them!" she said as she ran out the door again to fetch her sisters.

Zelda offered me anything I wanted if I beat her in hide and seek, but the question is:

What do I want?

**_Please leave a review!_**

**_Please favorite!_**

**_Please follow!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_3_**


	4. Hide and Seek

We all pulled straws to see who was seeking first, and of course with my luck I drew the shortest one and had to go first.

"Okay! Now count to 50, Link!" Zelda cheered while pushing me into a corner. I started counting and she, Sheik, Hilda, Rauru, and Navi all ran off. Just great. I waited about 2 minutes, after they all left the room to hide. Okay, well might as well go look for them now. I left Zelda's room and started wandering the halls of their palace like house, looking behind every curtain and closet door.

I sighed. Well, this is not going to be easy at all. I began room hopping in search of the five of them. I found Rauru located in a guest room bathroom; he was hiding behind a shower curtain, however the light from his phone is what gave him away. We chatted idly as he came along to help me locate the other four hiders. He told me about how he met Navi, which was at a bar, classy. Then he told me about their childhoods and how growing up was exactly how Zelda had told me.

After a bit he texted Navi and said he wanted to come hide with her, which gave her away since he got caught. She told him she was hiding in the kitchen pantries. When we went down and found her she snacking on some sweet cakes and was super pissed to see we had found her because her fiancé gave her away to the seeker. He just brushed it off and made her come look with the two of us. I wandered off on my own, and they went to check the rest of the upstairs.

Just how many rooms did this house have? I found a back door, and went outside and there was a pool located in the backyard. Now, not your average size pool, I'm talking about one made for a king. It was like they had their own aquatic center. I started walking around to the little shed they had, which probably held pool toys, rafts, floats, and etc to check to see if someone had hid themselves away in it. And of course, I was right. Hidden in the shadows of the pool shed was a slender blonde woman. She glanced up at me when she realized she had been caught. Her red eyes locked with my blue ones and she smirked.

"So you finally found me. Who's left?" Sheik asked.

"Uhm, Zelda and Hilda." I answered her and she nodded.

"I figured as much. Let's go find them." I nodded and the two of us headed back in to find the remaining sisters. We wandered upstairs to Hilda's room. "I'm pretty sure she's hiding in here." Sheik said. We opened the door, but to Sheik's surprise her sister wasn't anywhere to be found in the room. "Well, I have been wrong before." I was walking out of the bathroom to meet up with Sheik when we heard a loud crash from down the hall.

"Damn it!" A girl yelled. Sheik and I ran over, only to find Hilda sitting flat on her ass rubbing her head. "Fucking metal armor gave me away!" She sighed and glared at the suit of armor that decorated the hall. "Well, looks like you found me. Let's go." Sheik helped her up and we both tried not to laugh at her for running dead into the decorative armor piece.

"So, uh, sis. How many years have you lived her?" Sheik asked her

"Not now Sheik. This isn't time for your sass." Hilda snapped at her. Sheik looked at her, trying to contain her laughter, but it wasn't working. "Shut up, sis. It was an accident."

"Yeah, and accident that happens once a week! You're a run way model, you should be better at walking and looking where you are going that you actually are." Hilda rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Whatever." She stuck her tongue out and Sheik and then they both started laughing.

"Okay, where's Zelda?" Hilda asked. Sheik and I both looked at each other, then back at her and shrugged.

"I dunno. Navi and Rauru went off to find her, but I'm guessing that didn't happen." I told her. Hilda slowly nodded and caught my drift. We all sighed and decided to split up to find her. Of course, I had absolutely no luck. I wandered everywhere and couldn't find her. I went and sat down in the front room and waited for the others to come back.

About five minutes after I gave up the three sisters came running into the room. I looked up at Sheik and Hilda who were beaming at their accomplishment of finding their baby sister.

"Where in the goddess was she?" I asked them. They both made faces that made my thoughts go crazy. Was she on the roof? Or like, on the ceiling? I couldn't even imagine.

"Well, this little acrobat was hiding in the dumbwaiter." My jaw dropped. What the actual hell.

"What the actual hell. How?!" I looked at her, my face all wide and opened. She just smiled at me, which caught me by surprise.

"I'm just a great hider! That's all! So one point for Link because he found everyone." She grinned mischievously at me. Oh goddess no. I knew exactly where this was going. Hilda called her brother and told him to come meet us down in the front room so we could start round two. "Okay, Link, who did you find first?" Zelda asked me.

"Rauru. He was hiding in a bath tub." They all slightly giggled at that and pointed at him. "Well, I guess you are searching next, Rauru." I patted his back and he walked to the corner and began counting away. I took off upstairs and flung myself into the first door I saw, which happened to be a rather large coat closet. Perfect. Some quiet time to sit and think.

Okay, so I think I should decide what I want my prize for winning to be. I'm thinking a nice home cooked meal with some expensive wine sounds absolutely perfect. I could ask for a nice home cooked steak with some fried potatoes and just mmmhhm. I could feel my mouth starting to drool a little bit at the thought of it. I was picturing Zelda cooking my food for me as I waited while watching some TV, but I was snapped out of reality because the door opened and closed. I stayed hidden behind the coats for a minute, and then I realized it wasn't Rauru. I grabbed the girl from behind and covered her mouth and grabbed her waist to prevent her from bucking around or screaming.

Her small body jumped in my arms, and I spun her around to see the only girl that the goddess would allow it to be. Zelda. This was getting ridiculous. Her eyes grew wide when she saw my face from behind the coats. She pushed my hands off of her and started to bitch.

"Link! What the heck are you doing in here?" She whispered, but it was a really loud whisper that anyone near the door could hear. I put my finger over my lips and told her to shut up, but she disregarded it entirely. "You shouldn't grab a lady like that. It is impractical and rude!" She started talking louder, at a normal volume. Oh no, this wouldn't do. "Wait, we can't both be in here! This is highly inappropriate!" She said even louder. I heard a creek at the bottom of the stairs, meaning she had attracted someone's attention. Shit Zelda. And of course, she kept talking at that same volume. "What if someone finds us in here together?" I glared at her, giving her a look that read _'shut the fuck up, Zelda.'_ She kept blabbing on and on about it, and I heard someone getting even closer, so I did the only thing I could think to do.

I pulled the small blonde behind the layers of coats, pushed her against the wall and silenced her lips with mine. Her lips felt like soft butter against mine. They were warm and plump and tasted like strawberries. I could feel her body tense up as I continued to hold her against the wall with my lips locked with hers. I began kissing her even more, gently moving my mouth with hers, showing her what to do.

That's when I heard the door open, and for a split second my heart stopped. Fuck, we were dead. I didn't want Zelda to cry out if I removed my mouth from hers, so I kept it firmly planted against her smooth pink lips. I opened my eye a bit, and could see the light from the hall beaming in slightly through the coats.

Goddess, if you love me, you will have them leave. I prayed over and over again in my head. Zelda's arms had dropped to her side and her body relaxed a bit and she started leaning into the kiss more. Wait, what? She was actually accepting this? Oh goddess, she's like six years younger than me, oh no. Oh no goddess, please don't. I looked down at her and could see her pale face, and her eyes close and I could feel her mouth starting to move against mine, trying to get the kiss going again. I looked back near the door and realized it had been shut. My heartbeat picked up really fast. I pulled away from her as fast as possible and looked at her. Her eyes shot open the second I removed my lips.

I was panting, and my eyes were wide with shock and disappointment in myself. Fuck.

"I am so sorry." I apologized to her, and then ran out of the closet door to the downstairs to find a new hiding spot without even looking back.

I had royally fucked up this time. I just planted one on my boss' daughter. Holy goddess. I was going to die. It is official. I found myself in the front room again, and I saw a small door that was located under the stairs. Perfect. I jumped in, and hid in the even smaller closet that was filled with cleaning supplies. I glanced up, and noticed a vent above my head. What? I could hear faint mumbling from above. Is that where Zelda is at?

"Oh goddess… That was my first kiss…" she slightly whispered. My face grew red as a beat. Oh goddess... I had taken her first kiss without even thinking about it. "Does this mean Link…likes me…? Or did he simply just want me to stop talking? I'm so confused…" she moped. I could feel a sick feeling beginning to form in my stomach. I am a sick bastard, holy shit. I just macked on a child and now she is all confused and worried. I am a shit person. I let out a low growl at my stupidity. I leaned against the wall, and accidently knocked a broom off of a hinge, and no more than a minute after that happened the closet door opened and exposed me. Hilda stood there smiling at me.

"Well, now all that's left is Zelda." She said. I nodded and began to follow her looking for her. "Link, you okay…? You seem… nervous." Hilda pointed out. Her words made my heart throb violently. Oh, I was far from okay. I shrugged and nodded. I can't let her know something had happened. "Okay, whatever you say." And we kept walking.

About five minutes later the rest came running downstairs with Zelda, whose head hung down. I broke this poor innocent little girl. She looked up at me, and her face was baby pink. She was so embarrassed. Our eyes locked for a split second and she looked away. Well, this out to be good.

"So, I am getting kind of bored to be honest." Navi said. We all looked at her and Rauru agreed. Sheik and Hilda rolled their eyes at them.

"Okay, well I guess this means we are done. I have some fashion stuff to work on, and Sheik mentioned she had homework to do." Hilda said too. I nodded and the rest of them went back to their rooms, and left Zelda and I standing in the middle of her front room. She started fidgeting a bunch, and then looked up at me.

"Does this mean I won..?" She asked me. I sighed, I owe her this much.

I nodded. "Yes, you win, Zelda." Her face lightened up a bunch when I said that. She smiled brightly, and grabbed my arm and pulled me to her room. Oh goddess, what did I say?! She pushed me into a chair, and before I could object she began painting my face with makeup. The textures were gross and weird. How in the name of the goddess do girls wear this stuff?! I tried to move away from her brushes, but that only caused her to death grip my face and hold me in place to prevent me from messing it.

"Sit still!" She yelled and began putting eye shadow on me. I was freaking out. I was nervous about her accidently poking me in the eye with these death contraptions. I honestly do not understand why girls wear this stuff. I sat there and pouted as she coated my face with a powder. "Almost finished!" She said as she began painting lipstick onto my lips. "Don't mess this up." She ordered me. I nodded slightly, trying not to mess her up. "Okay, done. Take a look!" she said while stepping out of the way of the mirror.

Oh goddess. I look like a chick. My face had been covered with a light foundation, and I had a pink blush on the apples of my cheeks. I was wearing a neutral colored eye shadow theme with black eyeliner and mascara. My lips were painted a nice rich red shade. As I observed the makeup, I could feel my dignity level dropping a bunch. I sighed and looked at her. This was absolutely miserable. She smiled and ran off to her closet. I sat there waiting for her.

She came back a few minutes later with a black dress and threw it in my lap. "Put this on." She said and then went a plopped down on her bed. I didn't argue because I owed her this much for kissing her. I sighed and went into her bathroom and changed.

How in the hell do these contraptions work? I started pulling it up my hips, but it wouldn't go. Can I pull it over my face? I wasn't too sure, but decided to try any way. It went right over and I was careful not to smudge or ruin my face paint. Once I got the dress on, I looked in the mirror and almost cried. This was ridiculous. I am a grown ass man, in a 17 year old girl's dress. What am I doing with my life?

I walked out to her room, and when she saw me she busted out laughing. "Priceless." She pulled out her phone and began to take pictures of me. "Smile, Linkette!" She laughed and I gave her a face that read _'Fuck you, Zelda. Fuck you.' _

After she finished taking pictures she made me change back into my normal clothes, and removed the makeup, which was a devil to get off. She scrubbed my face like 3 to 4 times to completely remove all of the makeup, which my face skin go raw. After she finished that, it was around 7 p.m. which meant I needed to head home to feed Fi.

I said goodbye to her family and drove off back to my apartment, which was shitty compared to their mansion. I pulled in, and got inside and Fi greeted me.

"Did you miss daddy?" I asked my sweet little kitten. She mewed at me and I got her a fresh bowl of food and water, then hopped into the shower. Well, maybe she isn't mad I kissed her. I guess we shall see. I scrubbed up really well, washed my hair, and rinsed off. I jumped out and dried myself off.

I got dressed and checked my phone, which had 3 missed messages.

_Z- 7:05p.m: Hey, I had fun today._

_Z- 7:45p.m: Text me back when you can._

_R- 7:50p.m: Hey, Link. Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?_

I re read the text from Romani over and over again before responding. I smiled slightly.

_L- 8:03p.m: Yeah, let's see a movie and get ice cream after. (:_

Send.


	5. Date Night

I woke up and checked my phone, which read 6:03 a.m. Well, I was getting up about 12 minutes earlier than usual. I slowly pulled myself out of my warm comfy bed and walked to use the restroom. I sighed and looked down, and was greeted by my usual piss hard. I dropped my boxers and let myself feel relief. I washed my hands, and then went down stairs to get something to eat.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and turned on the news. I watched as the morning show discussed the new amusement park that was opening up today. I'll have to ask if Romani wants to go to that, it would be a lot of fun to spend the day with her. The show flashed back to the announcers and they confirmed the dates of the Hyrule Festival that would be taking place in Hyrule City on July 28th-31st. Well, looks like there is another thing Romani would want to go to, but that's still two months away.

I finished eating my breakfast then cleaned up my bowl and went upstairs to get dressed. I pulled on my black slacks and white button up dress shirt and grabbed my black tie. _'Professionalism is key'_ as Mr. Hyrule would always say. I slipped on my long black socks and then put on my black dress shoes and grabbed my phone and car keys. I gave my sweet kitty, Fi, some fresh food and water kissed her goodbye and went on my way to work.

Once I got in my car I checked my phone to find 2 missed messages. One from Zelda, which I'd read later, and one from Romani. I tapped on my conversation with Romani to view her text which read

_R- 7:03 a.m: Hey, cutie! Are we still on for tonight?! :D I can't wait to see you. _

My heart slightly fluttered at her message. I could feel a smile forming on my face and I tried to force it to stop, but it didn't work. This is awesome, she thinks I'm cute!

_L- 7:04 a.m: Yes! I will meet you at the movie theater at 6 p.m. Dress nice!_

Since I was going to it straight after work I didn't want her to feel like a slob when she saw me in my formal wear. I smiled and started my car then drove to work.

Majora, Kaepora and I talked a bit more regarding the café wanting to expand to more locations. We did more number running and looked at current profits. Kaepora said he did some of his surveys and most of the people he asked said they think it would be a great idea for new ones to open up due to convince. We all agreed we would address it with Mr. Hyrule after the weekend passed. We wrapped up, and after we finished the rest of my work day went by in a blink of an eye.

At 5:30 I rushed out of the building to get to my car so I would be at the theater in time to meet Romani for our date. I was actually excited because this was the first time in a year or two since I had even gone on a date; most of the reason why was because I just hadn't really found a girl that sparked my interest. I hopped into my little silver car and made my way to the theater that was about 20 minutes away from work.

Sure enough, by the time I had gotten to traffic and to the theater it was about 6:05 p.m. I parked my car and started walking towards the building. I spotted Romani sitting on one of the benches located in front of the fountain. Her ginger hair was done in curls and she wore a form fitting little black dress with some black kitten heels. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was like a movie: a beautiful girl sitting on a bench by herself in front of a fountain as she waited for her date to meet her. The two would have a wonderful time together and dance and drink and just live life merrily together… Did I want that with her…? Maybe…

I walked over to her and sat next to her, pretending not to see her. She looked over and gasped a bit. I could tell she was taken a stray by how handsome I looked, and I smirked a bit. I sometimes had that effect on women.

"Hi, Link." She said sweetly.

"Hello, Romani. Fancy meeting you here." I looked at her, and smirked. She smiled and giggled a bit. I stood up and held out my hand. "Ready to go, milady?" I could see her start to blush slightly, which made her even cuter. She placed her small hand into mine and we walked to the ticket booth. I bought both of our tickets to see some movie called "The Fault in Our Stars" which was the movie she said she wanted to see. We went inside and got our drinks and popcorn, which we both asked for extra butter. We went to our assigned theater to see the movie and took our seats.

Two hours later we walked out and Romani was sobbing her green eyes out. Well, I guess it was a kind of sad movie. Two kids with cancer fall in love and it's all magical and wonderful. Then they spend a loving trip in Amsterdam, make love, and then one of them dies. It is a slight tear jerker. I tried to comfort her and tell her it was only a movie, but that just seemed to upset her even more. I sighed, girls. I don't think I'll ever understand them.

We walked to my car and got in and I drove to the ice cream place by the theater. I ordered her a double scoop of vanilla, like she wanted and I ordered myself a double scoop of mint chocolate chip, which was my favorite flavor. We sat at a table inside and enjoyed our sweet treats as we held hands.

I studied her face. She had soft, skin that was slightly tanned. She was wearing golden eye shadow, with midnight black eyeliner and her eyelashes were coated in a black mascara. Her face had a beautiful radiant glow to it, almost like a princess of the sand. Her ginger hair was thick and curled to perfection. I was starting to lose myself in her looks, until she waved her hand in front of my face.

"What are you looking at, Link? Do I have something on my face?" She asked me. I shook my head, to answer her question and as a way to snap back to reality. She slightly laughed her adorable laugh. The door opened and the bell attached to it chimed which caught her attention. She looked at the door, and her eyes got a bit wide suddenly.

"Who is it, Roma?" I asked her. I watched as her face slightly dropped, but then her eyes met mine.

"It's that girl you were with the other night, and she's with another girl." I felt my eyes bulge out of my head. Had Zelda followed me here? Oh great, it was like I couldn't go anywhere without her finding her way to me. I groaned a bit. "Link, she's looking at us." She whispered to me. I could feel my temperature rise slightly. That little twerp. I set spoon back into my cup of ice cream and leaned across the table to plant a kiss right on Romani. My actions of course, took both of them by surprise. I felt Romani gasp against my mouth, but then she accepted my kiss; I also heard Zelda gasp from behind us, which also lead to her running out of the parlor because the door chimes went off again.

I pulled away and Romani looked back to where they were. She looked at me and smiled brightly, which meant they had probably left.

"Romani, be my girlfriend?" I asked her, which made her smile really big.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Link." I sighed and smiled at her. That was a relief to hear. Maybe now I could get Zelda off my back. I remembered yesterday and what happened in the closet and a twinge of guilt came across me. Damnit. There wasn't going to be any easy way around my actions yesterday, and what I just did isn't going to make it any easier. I was truly an asshole. I sighed.

"Ready to go?" Roma asked me. I nodded and we got up and threw our trash away and headed back to my car. We got in and she told me where her apartment was and I drove to it. When I pulled in, before she got out she leaned in and we made out a little bit, but something was slightly unsatisfying about it. She climbed out and I cruised back to my own place which was about 50 minutes away.

When I got home I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed with Fi. I read my messages that I had missed. I started with the most recent which was from my girlfriend.

_R- 9:55 p.m: I had a wonderful time tonight! I'll text you tomorrow. We should go out again next weekend. Maybe to the new amusement park? _

I called that one. I responded to her with a goodnight and a yes. Well, looks like that will be happening after all. I went back to my inboxes and saw I had 4 missed messaged from Zelda and I felt a pain inside me. I sighed and clicked open out conversations.

_Z- 7:00 a.m: Have a good day at work!_

Oh goddess, this isn't going to go well.

_Z- 12:06 p.m: Can you come over today? (:_

Fuck, I am a bad person. I kept reading.

_Z- 4:45 p.m: Link?Are you there?_

Oh my goddess.

_Z- 8:53 p.m: I'm sorry for bothering you. I get it, you like her and I'm just a kid you have to watch over. I'll stop trying to be friends… But I want to know, what happened yesterday? Why did you do that?_

Shit, I don't even know what happened yesterday. She wouldn't stop talking and I panicked then ran. I was nowhere near being a good guy. I need to tell her and set her straight.

_L-10:01 p.m: I am sorry, Zelda. I do not know what came over me yesterday. I panicked because you wouldn't stop talking and I could hear that the seeker was getting closer and closer to finding us, which would have been very bad. So, I did the first thing I thought of to make you be quite. I am sorry for violating you and confusing you. We can still hang out, because frankly, you aren't as annoying as I thought. I would like to try to be friends._

A few minutes passed by before I got a response.

_Z-10:03 p.m: Okay, Link. It's fine. I am sorry for causing problems. Are you busy next weekend? We should go to the amusement park to hang out, if you are okay with that. I'm going to bed now. Let me know. Goodnight_

Next weekend? Didn't I tell Romani we would go next weekend? Now I have to pick between the two of them. Romance or my job? Oh no…

Fuck.

Oh goddess, help me.


	6. Life is a Roller Coaster Ride

Well, in the end it turned out Zelda was who I was going to the amusement park with. On Wednesday Mr. Hyrule pulled me into his office and told me I was getting Friday off to take his daughter out to the park, however, he said he was also paying for us to stay overnight there and spend the next day out shopping. Just great. Not only did I have to spend most of my weekend with Zelda, I had to cancel plans with Romani. I didn't even have the heart to tell her why, but I am guessing she probably knows why. This isn't going to end well at all.

I got out of bed at 8 am and got ready. I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, and then ate breakfast just like every other morning. I went back upstairs and put on a pair of khaki shorts with a smoke colored shirt. I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my hair out and into its usual style. I headed back downstairs to check how much money Mr. Hyrule had given me to spend over the course of the two days. I counted the all the 20 rupees he had given me, which totaled out to 1000 rupees. Goddess, why did he give me so much money? He said he already paid for the hotel room; maybe he just wanted us to have enough.

Also, why do we have to stay in the same room? That just doesn't feel right to me, at all, but I don't get paid for complaining. I sighed and gathered up the stuff I would need for today and tomorrow. I grabbed my pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, toothbrush and paste, my laptop, my chargers for my phone and laptop and my hair brush. I threw all of it into my backpack and headed for the door.

"Well, I guess I have to go pick her up now." I said as I kissed Fi goodbye. I managed to hook up her food and water to be refilled whenever it gets low so she won't die from lack of nourishment. I got into my car and began to drive to Zelda's house which was about a half hour away from my house. Traffic in the city was surprisingly light this morning. I drove through the city, passing all of the buildings that ascended into the clouds, or so it looked like. I pulled into my turn lane so I could turn onto the road that would bring me to her house.

I sped my way down the empty road and passed a few other giant houses, but none as large as hers. I pulled up to the iron gate that shut off Hyrule manor to the rest of the world. The gate guard recognized me and opened it up so I could drive on it to collect the girl. I pulled up in front of the marble stair case and called her.

Ringing.

Ringing.

Ringing.

"Hmmm?" A high pitched voice picked up.

"Hey, I'm here Zelda." I heard a squeal come from the other side of the call.

"Okay, come on in. We are eating breakfast then heading out!" She told me, then hung up the phone. I groaned. Did we really have to eat now? I knew I wouldn't be able to fight her on this, so I got out of my car and headed in through the front door. When I was inside the scent of delicious breakfast hit me fast. I followed to enticing smell to the kitchen, where I found Zelda and her older sisters making breakfast. Hilda was making bacon, Sheik was scrambling eggs, and Zelda was flipping pancakes.

"Smells delightful." I told the trio and they all turned around and smiled.

"It was Zelda's idea." Hilda told me, then looked at her baby sister while smiling. I looked over at her too, and she looked at me and smiled. Her delicate face caught me off guard slightly. Our eyes locked, her sapphire ones with my blue topaz ones. I could feel my face get a bit warm, which caused me to break eye contact. I coughed slightly to regain my composer.

"Well, is that so? Maybe this won't be as great as it smells." I grinned at them and Hilda and Sheik laughed.

Zelda glared at me. "Well lucky for you. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." She spun around and went back to making pancakes. Hilda and Sheik shrugged then went back to preparing the food. I sat down at the table and waited for them to finish. It took the three girls only a few more minutes to complete our breakfast. They brought over three platters which were coated in mouthwatering foods. I took a plate and placed three pieces of bacon, enough eggs to feed three people, and three pancakes. I began scarfing down my food, unaware that I was actually starving. I got through my third pancake and noticed that they were all staring at me while I was eating.

"What? Have you never seen a guy eat before?" I said through bites of food, which caused them all to bust out laughing. I swallowed my food and crossed my arms. "What's so funny?"

"Well, Link, you eat like a caveman." Hilda said through giggles. I rolled my eyes at them.

"So what? I'm hungry and this amazing food isn't making it any easier. You should be glad that I love your cooking." I said before I dug back into my breakfast. I watched as the other girls looked at each other and shrugged, and then they dug into their food too. By the time they had finished their plates, I had eaten two plates of food. I sighed and patted my stomach. "Now that was great food." I smiled at all three of them.

"Thanks, Link. I'll be sure to keep in mind that you eat like a pig for next time." Sheik said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Are you ready to go, Zelda?" I asked her. She nodded and got up and ran upstairs. Well, I guess she was excited. A few minutes later the girl came running down in her outfit for the day, which was denim shorts, a pink crop top, and black converse shoes. She had her backpack thrown over her right shoulder. Her hair was pulled back into ribbons that laced through her shiny blonde hair. She ran over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door.

"Bye Hilda! Bye Sheik" We both called halfway out the door. She drug me down the stairs and right to my side of the car. I unlocked her, and we both got inside. She threw her stuff into the backseat and out of her pocket she pulled out her iPod and a cord to hook it into my car.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked up at me while she was plugging in the cord.

"Playing music? I thought we could use some jams since we have a long car ride before we get there." I sighed and let her continue with her plan. I started the car and began to drive out of her manor lot. I turned left onto the road and sped off down it to get back into the city. Her iPod played songs from blink-182, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Fall Out Boy and other similar artists. I was slightly surprised because it was all music I enjoyed too.

"Did you stalk me or something?" I asked her jokingly. She was taken by surprise at my question.

"No! I just really like this music. Why, do you?" She said in her defense. I nodded at her, which made her smile. It was slightly weird to know we enjoyed to same music. A song by Paramore called "Last Hope" came on and we sang to it while we cruised to the park. Zelda danced while we listened to songs by our favorite artists. It was weird, I had never met anyone who liked the same kind of music as me. Most people enjoyed today's crap music. It was also weird to know we had stuff in common. I glanced over at her as she swayed back in forth in my passenger seat.

She had a smile that was gleaming bright; her skin was glowing in the sunlight. For a moment, she looked beautiful. I couldn't help but to stare at her. She looked up at me and smiled, which made me snap back to reality. What in the hell was I thinking? She is 17 and I have a girlfriend. I shook my head and focused on my driving again. She turned the music up a bit more and went back to singing and dancing.

After an hour and a half of driving we pulled into the parking lot for the hotel and went through the giant glass doors and into the lobby. We walked up to the hotel main desk and I talked with the clerk who gave us our room keys. After I got them, I went out to the car and loaded out bags onto the bellhop and took it up to our room, which was the pent room on floor 25. I threw our bags down right inside the room and headed back down to the lobby to meet with Zelda.

We walked over to the park, which was about 10 minutes away from out hotel. We walked over to the ticket booth. I paid the 40 rupees for the both of us and we headed in and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the closest roller coaster. I glanced up, only to see that it went in loops and cork screws multiple times. Oh goddess, save me.

We waited in line for about 20 minutes, and they were the most anxiety filled 20 minutes ever. I have a fear of coasters and well, theme park rides in general. So many bad things can happen on them, like death, or the sudden loss of limbs, or loss of items. There is a lot to be afraid of. When we got to the front of the line the park workers directed us into our line, which was line 10 and it was the very back. I tried to back out last minute, but Zelda shoved me into the cart and made me sit down. Before I even had a chance to run for it she pulled the handle bars down over us, trapping me inside. I could feel a nervous sweat start to break out.

I think it was time to confess. "Zelda, I've never been on a roller coaster before." She turned to me, and was extremely shocked by my statement.

"You have never been on a roller coaster before?" She asked me. She sounded like she didn't believe me.

"Uhm, no I haven't" I started breathing a bit heavier. Our eyes were locked and I started to panic slightly. "What do I do?" I asked her. She shrugged and turned back forward. Oh hell, goddess, please send help for me. "Zelda, please, hel-" I was cut off by the roller coaster launching off. I grabbed the first thing my hand could cling on to, which was a soft pale hand. The hand's owner looked at me, and I looked at her and she could tell I was terrified. We went through a loop and I couldn't help but to scream. She was looking at me, and laughing and I kept screaming. Loop after loop after loop, was this ride never ending? I felt myself run out of air, and it felt like I was suffocating in fear.

My eyes were wide, and my grip tightened on Zelda's hand. She pulled my face close to hers, and she whispered soft words in my ear.

"It is okay, Link. You can hold my hand if it makes you feel better."

My blood was pumping in my ears, causing them to pulse. I wasn't sure what I was feeling on the inside. There was this jolt of adrenaline, followed by a wave of sickness. The ride pulled into the ending a slightly jerked to a stop. She and I climbed out of the cart, and I tried to walk, but my legs were shaking like a baby deer's. She slightly giggled at me and pulled me away from the ride.

We walked to one of the spinning rides together, well, it was more like she was dragging me to it. We got in the cup and she started spinning us around. I joined her and we started going faster and faster. Our hands were flying trying to grip the wheel and go at maximum speed. We let the wheel and momentum carry out since we were both too tired to keep spinning us around.

I looked over at her and her face beet red and her hair was astray. I chuckled slightly, which grabbed her attention.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked me while reaching over to ruffle my hair. I swatted her hand away while trying to defend my hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" We both busted out laughing. Our pod was finally starting to slow down as the ride came to a stop. When the ride attendant came over to release us we were both laughing manically at one another. He coughed slightly, which grabbed our attention and he motioned for us to get out of the ride. We both hoped out and walked to the exit.

"Hey, Zelda." I said.

"Yea?"

"See the ride right there?" I pointed a bit in front of us to a roller coaster that was inside a building.

"Yea, what about it?" She asked.

"I bet I can beat you to it." I said, and then I bolted off in the direction of the ride. I looked back only to see her standing there in a daze for a second. I kept running. When she realized I wasn't stopping she started hauling ass after me to beat me to the ride, but I was already half way there. I could feel the wind rushing against my face, and my heart was pumping as I dodged other civilians wandering around the park. I reached the line and turned around only to see her about a foot away. Damn, she runs faster than I would have thought. I gave her a sly smile, and she gently slapped my chest.

"Let's go!" She said grabbing my arm and pulling us into the line that led indoors. The wait for this one was longer than the other rides we had been on. We made idle chat while waiting in line, and by the time we did reach the front we had covered many topics. Also, by the time we reached the front I realized I needed to piss insanely bad.

We climbed into the cart, and put the belts on and then pulled the bar over us. She grabbed my left arm and squeezed, which for some reason made me have to pee even more. Holy shit, this was bad. I gave her an awkward smile, which she didn't even see because the entire room was so damn dark. I was looking around to see if I could find a worker so I could see when we would be launched into the unknown, but sadly I had no luck finding one in the darkness. I sighed and looked at the dark hole that awaited our cart to soar through it.

I let my body relax a little, which was a terrible idea because a few moments after I did we were slung into the void. Neon lights glowed throughout the ride as we twisted and turned on the track. Zelda clung to my arm and I clung onto her. Wait, what was I doing? She might get the wrong message. I squeezed my eyes shut, and prayed for it to be over soon. I tried not to think about what we were doing, and more on how I was trying to hold my bladder in so I didn't explode on the both of us.

Finally, after a minute or two of pure darkness and chaos the ride came to the stopping station. I jumped up and onto the platform and started heading for the exit.

"Hey! Wait up, Link!" Zelda called out from behind me. She jogged to catch up with me and gently placed her soft warm hand in mine. I jerked my hand away and looked at her. I realized that by doing that I had probably hurt her feelings. "Link? Are you okay..?" she asked me.

I nodded. I was, for the most part. "Yea, I really have to piss though." I said and started heading for the nearest restroom, which was not too far away from the ride. She trailed behind me, which worried me. I reached around and grabbed her small hand with mine and brought her beside me. I didn't say anything, I just walked hand in hand with her to the restroom. "I'll be right back. Stay here and wait for me please." I told her as I walked in to do my business. I was in and out pretty quick, but not quick enough. When I exited the bathroom I noticed a group of guys cornering Zelda and hitting on her. My eyes popped out of my head and I ran over to her. I grabbed the one on the end and threw him out of my way. I put myself in front of her, guarding her from the asswipes.

"Who da fuck is this guy?" One of them asked. The other two shrugged and startled grumbling.

"I dunno, but he's pretty ballsy. Jumping out to protect this sexy girl." The one on my right side snorted. One of them tried to grab me, but I gave him a nice hard knee to the dick, and watched as he fell over in pain. The other two came at me at once. The bigger one grabbed me and restrained me from behind, while his smaller friend starting slamming punches into my gut and chest. I felt myself finding it harder to breathe.

I starting kicking and flailing, nailing the smaller one in the chest, and then the jaw. He fell back on his ass, which gave me the chance to turn my momentum onto the bigger guy. I used the back on my head to slam into his nose, which caused him to release my arms. I slipped out and managed to fall onto my knees. Now's my chance. I grab Zelda, who was shaking so badly. I slung her into my arms and booked it back to the hotel with her.

I raced us back to the hotel so quickly I didn't even notice that my leg was bleeding. Shit. I didn't have time right now. I carried shaken Zelda back up to our room and placed her down on one of the giant fluffy beds for her to relax. I went to the bathroom and took one of the wash rags and dampened it. I wiped off the dried blood, and the dribbled blood from my knee scrape.

I walked back out to the main room and found Zelda curled up on the bed sobbing. I sat down next to her and patted her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me with her large blue orbs filled to the brim with her hot tears. Two large droplets spilled out of her eyes and she closed them. She threw her arms around me and started sobbing more.

"I.." she hiccupped. "I was so scared, Link!" I was caught off guard by her actions and words. I did the only sensible thing I could do, which was to pull her into my arms and hug her. I stroked her hair, which smelled of strawberries, as she cried into my neck. I said soft soothing words to her, which made her calm down. Not too long after sitting there in my arms she stopped crying. I just kind of held her, because I didn't think she wanted to move.

I wasn't exactly sure how long we had been sitting there, but she eventually fell asleep. I gently placed her in her bed and under her covers and tucked her in. I sighed, and gave an awkward laugh. I walked over to my bags and grabbed some pajamas. I walked to the bathroom, hopped into the shower really quickly, got out and dried off. I changed into my t-shirt and boxers. I climbed into my bed and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

I found myself sitting in a beach, surrounded by a sea of black. The darkness was lapping at every dimension. Thick grey clouds shrouded the land I was standing on. Where was I? I started walking to find help. The air was so dense and hot it felt like I was eating oatmeal. I fell to my knees, and starting coughing and grabbing my throat. I was suffocating. My mind and body were slowly starting to go numb from the lack of air in my system.

I jolted awake in my bed. My body was covered in sweat and I was gasping for air. I placed my hands down beside me, and felt something on my right side. I pulled down the covers, and saw a small pale blonde haired girls nestled into my right side. I sighed. I used my left hand to wipe some dripping sweat off of my forehead. I didn't feel like waking her up, so I let her stay pressed up against my right side. I laid back down beside her, but on my left side so she was facing my back. I closed my eyes, and fell back to sleep with no dreams for the rest of the night.


	7. The Morning After

I spent the rest of the night tossing and turning while Zelda slept beside me like a rock. I drug myself out of bed and went over by the window. I looked out and watched as the sun slightly peaked out from behind the horizon. The hot orange color bled into the cool blues of the morning sky, causing the colors to make a slight gradient of colors. It was a lot nicer out here, rather than where I lived in the city. The sky was always covered with a layer of grey from the pollution that stained the sky.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass bottle of cold coffee from the fridge; I opened it and began to take sips out while watching the TV that was hanging from the wall. The small green haired girl and the taller red headed one talked about the Hyrule family, like always. I glanced over at Zelda who was still sound asleep in my bed. I felt a slight smiled form on my lips. Her soft pale form was curled up in a ball of comfort and warmth. Her golden locks were sprawled out onto the bed and tangled with one another.

"Apparently, Zelda Hyrule has an unknown suitor, Saria." The red headed girl mentioned. Her words brought my attention back to their show.

"Really now? Is there any known information on him or them, Malon?" Saria replied.

"Well, Mr. Hyrule hasn't said much on the matter just that it was in the works. However, he did mention that he will announce what is going on at his annual Christmas Party." Malon told the watching audience. I could feel a weird feeling in my gut. I wasn't sure if I was angry, or worried. My eyes were drawn back to Zelda's sleeping form. I wonder if she knows anything about this. That's when the crazy idea hit me.

What if I am doing this because Mr. Hyrule wants me to be her husband?! My eyes grew wide, like they were almost budging out of my head. No. No. That isn't it. I'm just here to see to it that she is taken care of, I'm like her man- nanny. Yea, that's it. Her nanny.

I went back to watching the show, letting the thought escape from my head. Really, the rest of what they talked about was Navi and Rauru's wedding, which was happening in about a year. Hilda's modeling career going up, and how she would be traveling more often and going international. Sheik's college education, and last, but not least, Mr. Hyrule's apparent affair love child.

My brows furred at the thought of it. They could have another brother or sister that is from an affair. IT is possible, but I'm not sure how possible. Malon and Saria continued to gossip on it while I listened in. Apparently, at the same time Zelda was born, Mr. Hyrule seemed to have had a mistress for his own pleasure, and well, after a couple of months of their tom foolery, Mr. Hyrule was blessed with another daughter, Tetra. Her mother has recently just brought this to his eyes, as well as the media's. He has been denying it, but the odds aren't looking in his favor. They are currently doing testing and waiting to see if they come back positive.

I shut off the TV; I was done with hearing about the gossip that surrounded her family. She was my friend, and I didn't like hearing the things they would always say regarding them. None of them were actually bad people.

Daphnes took a little getting used to, but he was surprisingly kind and not a total jack ass.

Hilda came off cold, but after a bit of coaxing, she warms up and then she is absolutely warming.

Sheik was quiet, almost too quiet, but she did have a sense of humor.

As for Zelda, well, she was Zelda. Warming and funny, she was childlike, but that's what makes her complete. Her almost childlike behavior that is fun to mess with.

They may not have been a perfect family, but honestly, they were pretty well off. A lot better than mine. My parents died when I was an infant, leaving me with my two brothers and older sister. Camilla, my older sister who is 29, is six years older than myself. She was born before my parents were even married, or considered having kids, but that happens. Well, after she was born they didn't want any more kids, but that didn't go according to plan. Six years later, my two brothers and I were brought into this world. Yes, I was in a set of triplets, and I was also the youngest. There is Ravio, Shade, and myself. I was the runt, and no one thought I would survive, but I guess that turned out the opposite of what the doctors predicted.

Our parents died when we were five years old and Camilla was 11. The four of were spending the weekend with our grandparents while they went on a trip together, but they never came home. On their way back a drunk driver, who was also high off of his rocker swerved and hit their car off the road, and they died on impact. I remember growing up being the saddest years of my life. Our grandparents took us in and made sure we had everything we needed, they even worked minimum wage jobs to help us out. Camilla got accepted into school, and finished and now works as a journalist. Ravio owns his own business, and Shade didn't go to school. He actually wound up doing construction work for the city.

I sighed and looked at the ground. Things were pretty hard for us growing up. We all had to pitch in to make sure we had enough to go to school, for food, and bills. I looked back at Zelda. She's had everything she has ever wanted, but it isn't her fault. It's because her ancestors were fucking smart as hell.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto my face. I dried myself off and walked back into the room. I glanced at the automatic clock which read 10:08 a.m. Well, maybe I should wake her up so we can go shopping and head back home. I walked over to the bed she was currently sound asleep on. She looked at peace while she slumbered. I couldn't help but to wonder what picture of imagination flowed through her mind right now. I thought back to my dream from last night, the one where I was alone and being suffocated by the black fog. What was that about? Nothing, I suppose. Dreams usually mean nothing, at least from my experience.

I clutched Zelda's small shoulder and started to shake her a bit, trying to wake her.

"Hey, Zelda. It's time to get up." I spoke.

No response.

How heavy of a sleeper could this girl be? I started shaking her a bit harder, and grabbed both of her shoulders to get more force behind my motions.

"Wake, up, sleepyhead!" I cried out at her. Finally, her eyes slowly drew open, and she looked at me with a blank gaze. For some reason, I felt like this should have been the other way. "Time to get up, Zelda. We have stuff to do today." I chimed at her, and flashed her a bright grin. She groaned and threw her head under the pillows. I couldn't help but to chuckle. "Awh, c'mon, Zelda. Don't you want to go shopping? And eat nice food…?" I coaxed her. She slowly came out of hiding and looked at me.

"Maybe…" She yawned. She rolled over onto her back and looked at me. "Where are we eating?" she asked.

"Anywhere you'd like."

Her eyes widened at me, then went to slits of suspicion.

"Really?" She asked, skeptical of my statement. It was slightly shocking. What had brought about her suddenly being doubtful and suspicious of me? I hadn't lied to her. I nodded at her, promising she could decide where we were eating at. She smiled at me and climbed out of bed and began to get ready.

I waited for her to finish getting ready before I even started fixing up myself. Man, she was taking forever to get ready. She got out of bed around 10:15, and now it was 11:20 a.m. What could she be doing? Girls getting ready was almost like some sort of witchcraft or black magic. I sighed and walked to the window which viewed over the amusement park. Too bad our day was ruined yesterday, it was going so well. I shrugged and thought about what we were going to do today.

I had decided to take her out to dinner after we went shopping to make up for how yesterday ended on such a bad note. I pulled out my phone and started looking at my messages.

I had a couple texts from Romani asking if I was okay. Shit, that's right. I hadn't really explained to her why I was unable to hang out with her this weekend. I just told her I had work to do, and left it at that, but I'm pretty sure she's pissed.

_L: Hey, I'm sorry for not texting much. I have been super busy. What are you doing?_

Send. Alright, let's see how this goes. I waited a couple minutes for her to respond, but nothing. Was she sleeping, at work, busy, or just simply ignoring me? I felt my phone buzz in my hand, which meant Romani replied…hopefully.

I checked it, only to find it was an email from my boss. Oh damn it. I opened it, but all it was is information for his summer get together next weekend.

Oh… well that could only mean one thing… I have to go with them since it is his social event. Oh well, I guess it is just more paid time to have fun.

"Hey, ready to go?" a bell like voice chimed from behind me. I turned around and looked at Zelda. Her hair was in ring curls and she was wearing a baby blue dress that hugged her perfectly. Her makeup was simple, but exquisite. I could feel my face starting to lightly burn with red. "Link?" her voice snapped me back to reality. I turned away and headed for the door.

"After you." I motioned for her to exit the room, and she did; then the two of us began walking to the lobby.

After driving for 15 minutes we finally arrived at our destination, which was the outdoor mall, and holy hell, was it packed. I zipped around the parking lot for a while looking for a spot to park in.

"How much longer is this gunna take?" Zelda whined. I scrunched my face, ignoring her complaints and stayed focused on what was important. "OH, Link! They have a Hyrule Purses here!" Zelda gasped while clinging to the window starring at the shops. I rolled my eyes. Oh great anywhere but _there._ She was going to spend the next three hours in there, and I know this for a fact. I looked to my left, and noticed an empty spot. I turned the wheel sharply, which knocked Zelda off my car window and she fell onto me while I pulled into the spot.

"Hey! Why weren't you wearing a seatbelt?" She just smiled at me and pulled herself off out me, and then practically jumped out of the car and took off to the mall. I got out after she did and locked my car and followed after her.

**Well, this seemed like a nice place to stop for today. Sorry for the lack of updates. I am trying, but school and work are forever in the way. **

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far, and feel free to message me with ideas!**

**Also, check out my other story "You Could Be the One".**

**It's 2 years old now! Yay! **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
